The present invention relates to a display device and a game machine.
A pachinko game machine is a game machine in which, on a surface of a plate member, which is substantially arranged vertically, pachinko balls, which are hit by a player, are scattered on the plate member and fall though among a large number of nails driven in the plate member, and, in the course of movement, some pachinko balls enter lucky holes.
Recently, there has been a pachinko game machine in which a display device, such as a liquid crystal display device or the like, for example, is arranged at a center portion of the surface of the plate member on which the pachinko balls move, and a still image or a moving image is visualized by the display device thus attracting the interest of players.
Further, a slot-machine-type game machine is configured such that three rotary drums carried on rotary shafts aligned in the horizontal direction are provided at the center of a surface thereof which faces a player in an opposed manner; these rotary drums are rotated by pushing a start button; and, thereafter, these rotary drums are sequentially stopped by pushing stop buttons corresponding to the respective rotary drums.
Then, when symbols or patterns which are described on the outer surfaces of the respective rotary drums are, for example, aligned and stopped, the player gets a lucky chance and can acquire a large number of coins.
Recently, there has been also a slot-machine-type game machine in which a display device, such as a liquid crystal display device, for example, is arranged above the rotary drums and a still image or a moving image is visualized on the display device, thus attracting the interest of players.